vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Kaguya
Summary Kaguya (神久夜, かぐや, "Goddess of Eternal Night") was a yokai who absorbed a celestial being, known from the popular Japanese classic The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter as Princess Kaguya (かぐや姫, "Kaguya-hime"). Kaguya took on both the maiden's name and her physical appearance and even began referring to herself as a celestial being, even though she was technically still a demon. She also gained the celestial maiden's powers, increasing Kaguya's own strength greatly. However, the cornerstone of her power, the Celestial Robe, was stolen by a passerby while she was bathing in a spring. Enraged, Kaguya began to revenge herself by killing nearby villagers. This attracted the attention of the monk Miyatsu. Miyatsu sealed Kaguya within her own mirror and placed it in a shrine in the Forest of Illusion. Kaguya remained sealed for 50 years until she was discovered by two yōkai, Kagura and Kanna. Kaguya enlisted the duo in setting her free and sent them to find all the requisite objects for the ritual. Eventually, however, this quest and her search for the Celestial Robe set Kaguya on a collision course with the hanyō Inuyasha. She eventually succeeded in obtaining all of the objects, but when Kaguya kidnapped Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha set out to find and defeat Kaguya, with the help of his allies, monk Miyatsu's grandson, Miroku, and a yōkai taijiya named Sango. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B Name: Princess Kaguya Origin: InuYasha Gender: Female Age: Unknown, over 50 Classification: Daiyōkai, Celestial Being, Princess of the Heavens Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Low), Teleportation, Magic, Able to absorb enemies, Can reverse momentium, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Nature Manipulation, Can create barriers, Dream Manipulation, Scrying, Black Hole Creation, Can disperse energy, Light Manipulation, Can reverse attacks, Sealing, Telekinesis, Flight, Clairvoyance, Illusion Creation, Molecular destruction (Via Light Burst), Very resistant to Soul Steal, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Aura, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Skilled swordswoman Attack Potency: At least Small City level via power-scaling (More powerful than Pre-Hakurei Naraku) Speed: At least Supersonic+, possibly Hypersonic+ (Constantly blitzes and toys with Inuyasha) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Comparable to Inuyasha) Striking Strength: Small City Class (Can briefly match Inuyasha in blade to blade combat) Durability: Likely Small City level Stamina: Very high Range: Several hundreds of meters at least, planetary with Eternal Night. Standard Equipment: *'Mirror of Life:' The Mirror of Life is Kaguya's chief offensive and defensive tool, and acts as a medium for most of her spells. *'Celestial Robe:' Originally belonging to the real celestial maiden, the robe acts as a source of infinite power for Kaguya and greatly strengthens her abilities. In addition to giving her unlimited power, its healing abilities also allow Kaguya to instantly recuperate from any injury. Kaguya's primary purpose for the Celestial Robe, however is in its function as an energy source, for which she uses to power her Mirror of Stillness spell and put a permanent halt to flow of time. *'Hairpin Sword:' Kaguya is able to enlarge her hairpins into large swords, they work as mediums for her spells and Light Blast, a spell that molecular disintegrates enemies. *'Armor Coils:' Two Coils on Kaguya's forearms that extend at will to impale enemies, she can also use them to bind enemies at will. *'The Five Elemental Objects:' Allows her to use the spell, "Eternal Night" that stops time, the objects grant terrible misfortune on mortals who touch the objects. **'Jeweled Brance of Horai:' This branch is made entirely of gemstones and is allegedly from the legendary Horaijima. Grants Kaguya nature maniuplation. **'Jewel of Dragon's Neck:' This item is a strange metal sphere with an exposed, yellow, glowing core. Grants Kaguya metal maniuplation. **'Robe of the Fire Rat:' This item is a robe worn by Inuyasha for most of his life that is, as its name suggests, woven from the fur of a fire-rat. Grants Kaguya immunity and fire maniuplation. **'Swallow's Cowrie Shell:' This item is a necklace made with a swallow's cowrie shell: a special shell that is said to be a charm used by a swallow when giving birth.Grants Water Maniuplation. **'Stone Begging Bowl of Buddha:' The last of the five items, this object was the Buddha's stone begging bowl. Grants Earth Maniuplation. Intelligence: High, able to formulate a plan to release herself. Weaknesses: She is arrogant. Feats: Can freeze time on a planetary scale, able to "consume all life", can create a pocket dimension. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Black hole:' Arguably Kaguya's greatest defensive and offensive spell. It summons a large black sphere that resembles a black hole. It absorbs any attack that is thrown at her, provided it is powered by yoki. Once absorbed, Kaguya amplifies the attack with her own energy and then fires the enhanced blast back at her opponent, in five directions. It is triggered when the Mirror of Life's glass darkens suddenly, the releases flash of bright light. This causes a reverse reaction in the area in front of Kaguya, where a white circle appears, which then shifts to black, revealing the "black hole." After the Mirror is fractured, small black spheres emerge from the cracks, which then coalesce into the "black hole." *'Energy dispersal:' After chanting a spell, Kaguya was able to disperse the Wind Scar, causing its energy to dissipate gradually until it disappeared completely before it could reach her. Kaguya can also use this technique in conjunction with her hairpin sword to achieve the same effect. *'Whips of light:' The Mirror's glass flashes pink, the light spiraling beyond the Mirror's surface itself, forming five whip-like tendrils of light. Kaguya uses this to easily neutralize Inuyasha during their second encounter, the first where she takes physical form. *'Reversing mirror:' The Mirror of Life emits a beam of purple light and then absorbs a projectile into the mirror's glass. Kaguya was able to do this to Kagome's sacred arrow and fire it at Inuyasha. *'Light blast:' Arguably Kaguya's strongest stand-alone spell, in this technique, the Mirror of Life begins to glow extremely brightly with a blinding light. Any caught near this blast of light will be instantly incinerated. Even Naraku's body, which can withstand even the extremely hot flames of Jaken's Nintojo, was almost completely obliterated. *'Wish granting:' Kaguya is apparently able to grant wishes. She promises that she can grant Kagura "true freedom" in return for her cooperation in obtaining Kaguya's freedom and also promises Inuyasha to transform him into a fully-fledged demon. While it is uncertain how Kaguya might have granted the first wish, she is able to chant a spell that seals Inuyasha's human blood into her mirror, which allows Inuyasha to be a pure-blooded demon, though this only lasts a short time before Kagome breaks the spell, resulting in the Mirror of Life becoming fractured. *'Seal of the Pentacle Mirror:' Reminiscent of the seal on her Mirror which kept her confined to its pocket dimension, Kaguya's power is represented in a pink pentagram, evoking the Wu Xing of Chinese Philosophy, representing a union of the five elements: wood, fire, earth, metal, and water. She unites the elements in some way by drawing on the power of the Five Lakes of Mount Fuji, mentioned above, combining them into her seal. By channeling her own power and that of the Celestial Robe into the seal, Kaguya is able to enact her Power of the Mirror of Stillness spell. Kaguya is also able to create a miniature of this seal to bind Kagome. *'Pocket dimension:' In addition to the "Realm of the Night" connected to Lake Motosu, Kaguya also has a small pocket dimension inside her Mirror. This is where she remained sealed for fifty years, but was also able to store Kagome's body for ease of transport following her kidnapping of the young priestess. Note: This Kaguya should not be confused with the Sage of the Six Paths' mother, or any other Kaguya. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Inuyasha Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Illusionists Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Princesses Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Matter Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sword Users Category:Plant Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Tier 7